crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2016
January 5th, 2016 Tuesday Version 0.44 :;Features *Added early January event. Runs until at Noon PST. *New in this event: **Two new Crusaders that swap with Jim the Lumberjack and King Reginald IV. **Three bonus objectives, instead of just two. **All three bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders. *Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Queen Siri Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Pool Party Jeweled Chests for real money. January 20th, 2016 Tuesday Version 0.45 :;Features *Based on player feedback, a large percentage of equipment items and Crusader upgrades have been updated to be more useful. The goal of these changes is twofold: firstly, to make each of the initial 20 Crusaders useful in their own ways by giving them more defined roles; secondly, to make epic loot items more effective and game-changing. A Crusader with multiple Epic items should be much more powerful than other Crusaders that share the same role. *All of the changes are completely retroactive, so any items possessed before the update have been automatically updated with the new stats. The vast majority of players should notice an immediate DPS increase. *Changed name of 'King's Command' to 'Royal Command'. :;Fixes *Fixed the newest Crusader not getting XP *Can no longer activate an ability that's already active *Tooltips for activated abilities now show the proper amounts when using Magnify *Fix monsters not spawning when you open a dialog during an area transition with auto-pause enabled *Fixed achievement total doubling temporarily after reset (occasionally causing some achievements to be unlocked, which added more DPS) *Fixed Siri's cooldown item not applying to Royal Command when you first recruit her *Fixed event crusader loot achievements not unlocking right after you complete it after opening a chest/chests *Fixed the close button occasionally not enabling after opening multiple chests *Tweaked the mouse blocking region around the close button in the chests dialog so it doesn't partially overlap the mult-open buttons :;Crusader Specific Updates *The Bush Whacker: **We replaced the Bush Whacker's less useful items with ones more helpful in late game click builds. We also adjusted the percentages on his formation ability affecting item to be more in line with similar items on other Crusaders **"Ratty Green Hat/Soft Velvet Hat/Enchanted Elf Hat/Tri-Pointed Hat of Linking" effect changed from Click Damage % Increaded items to Critical Click Damage Increased Items **"Dull Sword/Shiny Sword/Sharp Sword/Butchering Sword of Bloodiness" effect changed from Base Click Damage items to Critical Click Chance Increased items **"Newbie Wand/Polished Wand/Unsuspecting Wand/Ancient Wand of Wanding" sword play increasing effect changed from 20/50/75/100% to 10/25/50/100% *Jim the Lumberjack **No buffs for Jim aside from the across the board epic boosts **"Super Friggin' sharp Axe" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% self DPS **"Super Friggin' sharp Axe" (golden epic) effect increased from 300% to 600% self DPS **"Titanium-infused Angora Beret" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% global DPS **"Dragon Scale Gauntlets" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% self DPS **The icon for "Buddy System" has been updated *Emo Werewolf **Emo's already pretty powerful, so he just got the across the board epic boosts **"Dripping Blood Crystal" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% self DPS **"Goth Moon Cape" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% self DPS **"Enchanted Ham of Hamminess" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% global DPS *Sasha the Fierce Warrior **Sasha's third item now increases the power of her formation ability rather than self DPS. With the epic item her Bulwark ability will increase the DPS of all Crusaders in the column behind her by 60%. We slightly decreased the base power of Bulwark to compensate. **"Mythril Chainmail Gauntlets" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% global DPS **"Unobtainium Wood Shield" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% self DPS **"Helm of the Cook/Gleaming Tin Hat/Charmed Chainmail Cloche/Mithril Chainmail Turban" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of Bulwark by 10/25/50/100%" **The base dps effect of "Bulwark" has been decreased from 40% to 30% **We've updated the icon for Bulwalk to be more shieldy and less swordy *The Washed Up Hermit **The Hermit is already heavily used, so we just boosted his epic items **"Backpack of Infinite Holding" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% self DPS **"Basilisk-Hide Stetson" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% self DPS **"Pain-Relieving Platinum Ring" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% global DPS *Detective Kaine **Detective Kaine has been adjusted to be more focused on gold-find and his active Magnify ability. His cooldown item has been replaced by one that decreases the base cooldown of Magnify, allowing for more active play (this item is applied separately from the cooldown cap). His self DPS item has been replaced with one that increases the power of his gold-find formation ability. To compensate for the new item, the base value of the formation ability was lowered slightly **"Enchanted Wooly Helmet of Perception" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% global DPS **"Cracked Magnifying Glass/Clear Magnifying Glass/Titanium and Quartz Glass of Clarity/Enhanced Sapphire and Crystal Glass" effect changed from global cooldown reduction to "Decreases the base cooldown of Magnify by 5/10/25/50%" **"Old Grey Wool Cape/Elegant Gabardine Cape/Supple Leather Mantle/Enchanted Leather Invisibility Cloak" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of A-Hah! by 10/25/50/100%" (22/25/30/40%) **The base gold-find effect of "A-Hah!" has been decreased from 25% to 20% *The Princess **The Princess's items have been reworked to focus more on her global DPS buffs rather than wasting item slots on self DPS increases. One of her previous self DPS items now increases the effect of all her global DPS upgrades, while the other decreases the base cooldown on Firestorm (this item is applied separately from the cooldown cap). Altogether she should just be much better at buffing up the party. **"Tinder-Spark Gloves/Four-Burner Gloves/Blazing Fury Gauntlets/Phoenix Feather Flame Gloves" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of the Princess's Ignite, Char, Conflagrate, and Incinerate abilities by 10/25/50/100%" (11/13/15/20%) **"Flame Cape/Blaze Cape/Inferno Cape/Wildfire Cape" effect changed from self DPS to "Decreases the base cooldown of Firestorm by 5/10/25/50%" **"Necklace of Captured Souls" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% global DPS **The Princess is flagged as Royalty for the purposes of King Reginald's "Royal Family" formation ability *Natalie Dragon **Natalie is pretty well positioned with her gold-find loot, but we wanted to slightly increase her synergy with Nate to make a potentially viable DPS Crusader as well. We added a level 150 self DPS upgrade and bumped up the power of Double Dragon. She may be viable main DPS with the right items and synergistic Crusaders now. **"Enchanted Dual Bladed Knife" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Enchanted Dragonscale Gauntlets" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% **"Double Dragon (Natalie)" effect increased from 150% to 200% **Added new level 150 upgrade "Trophy Hunter" which increases Natalie's DPS by 150% *Jason, Master of Shadows **Jason's role was never very well defined, with a random crit click item and strange anti-taunt upgrade. He has been given a new formation ability which solidifies him as a tank-enabled DPS who excels when being placed in the same column as a tanky Crusader. His bench-mate, Pete the Carny, has some gold-find equipment. Jason now has equivalent equipment. **"Fifth Freedom Goggle" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% **"Mantle of the Blackshadow Spider" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Dull Samurai Sword/Sharp Samurai Sword/Tamahagane Steel Katana/Dragon Head Katana" effect changed from Increased Critical Click Damage to "Increase all Gold found by 10/25/50/100%" **Added new level 150 upgrade "Ambush" which increases Jason's DPS by 400% if a Crusader in the same column as Jason is being attacked by a monster *Artaxes the Lion **Artaxes is a great buffer for the column in front of him and contains a number of useful clicking upgrades if you go that route. We've made some small adjustments to his items to increase the usefulness of the active Simba's Pride ability for non-clicking players. We slightly decreased the base effect of Roar since one of his items now increases it. **"Impeccable Mosshide Velvet Top hat" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Slightly Damaged Goggles/Seeing Eye Goggles/Power Grid Goggles/Lion's Pride Gold and Emerald Goggles" effect changed from Increased Critical Click Chance to "Simba's Pride now also increases Global DPS by 10/25/50/100% while active" **"Green Tin Pendant/Gold and Peridot Amulet/Jade Amulet of Twisting Power/Emerald Amulet of the Dancing Power Lion" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of Roar by 10/25/50/100%" (55/62.5/75/100%) **The base dps effect of "Roar!" has been decreased from 65% to 50% *Khouri the Witch Doctor **Khouri is a great buffer and has an interesting set of formation abilities. Since he's not much of a DPSer on his own, we've replaced his self DPS and cooldown items with items that buff the power of his formation abilities. We've decreased the base power of these formation abilities to compensate, but with rare or better items you'll see an increase in power. **"Possessed Skull Staff" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Pinky Bone Necklace/Rib Bone Necklace/Skull Bone Necklace/Dino Bone Necklace" effect changed from Cooldown Reduction % to "Increase the effect of Frog Soup by 25/50/75/100%" (25/30/35/40%) **"Pigeon Feather Hat/Raven Feather Hat/Eagle Feather Hat/Phoenix Feather Hat" effect changed from self DPS to "Increase the effect of Koffee Potion by 10/25/50/100%" (33/38/45/60%) **The base healing effect of "Frog Soup" has been decreased from 30% to 20% **The base dps effect of "Koffee Potion" has been decreased from 35% to 30% *Dark Gryphon **The Dark Gryphon is an under appreciated Tank Buffer. We've buffed her tank buffing abilities by replacing her useless self DPS items with ones that make her even better at helping the Crusaders in front of her soak up damage. Combined with tank enabled DPS like Wendy and the newly buffed Jason, she can help you slog through those last few levels you need to complete your objective. Decreased the base effect of Under My Wing so that the damage reduction didn't surpass 100%, but it's still better than it was before with an epic item :) **"Gleaming Amulet of Disturbing Power" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Reading Glasses/Prescription Glasses/Silver and Quartz Shades/All-Seeing Spectacles" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of Under My Wing by 10/25/50/100%" (44/50/60/80%) **"Poorly-Plated Bird Charm/Shining Gryphon Token/Solid Gold Amulet/Enchanted Gold and Jade Figurine" effect changed from self DPS to "Under My Wing also increases affected target's health by 10/20/30/50%" **The base damage reduction effect of "Under My Wing" has been decreased from 66% to 40% **The Dark Gryphon is now flagged as a female *Sarah the Collector **Sarah is an underappreciated DPSer. With the changes to self DPS epic items and some upcoming event Crusaders, we believe Sarah can be a very powerful situational DPS Crusader, so we haven't made any major changes to her kit. **"Crystal Horned Helmet of Pointiness" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% **"Crystal Horned Helmet of Pointiness" (golden epic) effect increased from 300% to 600% **"Flawless Chainmail of Thorns" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% **"Bag of Holding" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% *Gold Panda **Everyone loves Gold Panda, so the only changes we've made is to replace her self DPS item with an item that makes her Gold-o-Rama ability more useful. We also buffed Gold-o-Rama so it may actually be useful to pop it whenever it's off cooldown and click for a bit. **"Time Travelling Pocket Watch" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Brittle Cape/Solid Cape/Crystal Cape/Solid Gold Cape" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of Gold-o-Rama by 10/25/50/100%" (5.5/6.25/7.5/10%) **Increased the base effect of "Gold-o-Rama" from 1% to 5% **Gold Panda is now flagged as a female *Prince Sal, the Merman **Prince Sal has the potential to be a great DPS Crusader. With the changes we've made to King Reginald and a new self DPS upgrade at level 150, Prince Sal may now be a good pick if he can synergize with certain Crusaders. **"King Neptune's Trident" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Great White Shark" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% **"Cape of Storms" (epic) effect increased from 200% to 400% **Added new level 150 upgrade "20,000 Leagues" which increases Prince Sal's DPS by 150% **Prince Sal is flagged as Royalty for the purposes of King Reginald's "Royal Family" formation ability. *Fire Phoenix **We'd like to do more with the Phoenix's base philosophy of life from death, etc. We've adjusted his Vengeful Fury so that it has use outside of the Phoenix's death. We've also added a new formation ability that slows party wipes. The Phoenix's self DPS loot has been replaced by loot that buffs these two upgrades. **The "Vengeful Fury" upgrade has been redesigned. Now has a 25% chance to unleash a Storm of Flame whenever ANY Crusader is killed. The Storm of Flame does 10% damage to all enemies on screen. This ability has 2 charges and an internal cooldown of 15 seconds. **Added new "Heart of the Phoenix" upgrade at level 150. This new upgrade increases the health of all living Crusaders by 20% for 30 seconds whenever ANY Crusader is killed. This effect stacks. (each application is a separate buff, so they each expire on their own timer) **"Sea of Crystallized Flames" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Tattered Feather of Darkness/Crisp Feather of Darkness/Obsidian Feather of Blackness/Obsidian Black Feather of Eternal Dark Blackness" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of Heart of the Phoenix by 10/25/50/100%" (22/25/30/40%) **"Ring of Fire Bath/Ring of Fiery Sauna/Ring of Incandescent Souls/Fire Ring of Rebirth" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the damage done by Storm of Flame by 10/25/50/100%" (11/13/15/20%) *King Reginald IV **The Kind is another Crusader without specific direction, so we've given it to him. We've replaced one of his upgrades with a formation ability that greatly increases the DPS of royal crusaders, which at this time include the Princess, Prince Sal, King Reginald himself, and Thalia the Thunder King. We've replaced his self DPS loot with items that increase this formation ability and decrease the cooldown of King's Command. **"Royal Grail" upgrade changed from self DPS to "Increases the DPS of all Royal Crusaders by 200%" **"Enchanted Cape of His Majesty" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Disgraced Crown/Royal Crown/Crown of Swords/Golden Crown of the Emperor" effect changed from self DPS to "Reduces the base cooldown of King's Command by 5/10/25/50%" **"Idle Thoughts/Royal Decree/Constitutional Ideas/Freedom and Prosperity" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of Royal Grail by 10/25/50/100%" (220/250/300/400%) *Thalia the Thunder King **Thalia was always intended to be a tanky Crusader, but we never got around to fleshing him out. Now that we have a better idea of what a good tank looks like (with Jack O'Lantern from the Halloween event), we've updated Thalia's kit to make him a better front-liner for your team. We've also buffed Storm Rider. Thalia's self DPS items have been replaced with items that fit his kit better, since he's not a primary DPSer. **"Storm Rider" ability now has a base effect of 10% (15% when magnified) **"Haste" upgrade removed and replaced with "Godly Healing" which "Increases the effect of healing on Thalia the Thunder King by 100%" **"Lightning Ore" upgrade effect changed from self DPS to 15% Global DPS **"Bronze Amulet of Thunderstorms/Silver Amulet of Thunderstorms/Gold Amulet of Thunderstorms/Platinum Amulet of Thunderstorms" effect changed from self DPS to "Increase the effect of Storm Rider by 10/25/50/100%" (11/13/15/20% or 17/19/23/30% when magnified) **"Decrepit Ring of Lightning/Old Ring of Lightning/Ancient Ring of Lightning/Venerable Ring of Lightning" effect changed from self DPS to "Decrease damage taken by 5/10/25/50%" **"Whirlwinding Orb of Tornados" (epic) effect increased from 20% to 40% *Merci, the Mad Wizard **We've pivoted Merci into a tank-enabled DPS buffer. His main new ability is one that increases your Splash DPS proportionally to the number of enemies that are on the screen. We've replaced his self DPS and click damage items with ones that buff this new formation ability and buff his alchemy ability. He should now be a valuable addition to any tanking focused build. **"Detect Evil" renamed to "Deflect Evil" upgrade effect changed from self DPS to "Deal 2.5% of your DPS to all Monsters for each monster on the screen." **"Enchanted Gold-Trimmed Wizard Cape" effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Dim Wizard Orb/Stone Wizard Orb/Blue Dragon Orb/Sapphire Dragon Orb of Destruction" effect changed from self DPS to "Increase the effect of Alchemy by 10/25/50/100%" (11/13/15/20% healing per 0.5 sec) **"Imitation Blasting Wand/Magic Blasting Wand/Molten Blasting Wand/Unlimited Inferno Blasting Wand" effect changed from click damage to "Increase the effect of Deflect Evil by 10/25/50/100%" (2.75/3.125/3.75/5%) *Nate Dragon **We think Nate Dragon can be viable enabler for Natalie Dragon. We've added a 7th upgrade to help his personal DPS, and changed his click damage loot to instead increase his synergy effect, increasing both his and Natalie's DPS. **Added new "Unexpected Explosion" upgrade at level 100, which increases Nate's DPS by 150% **"Unstable Dynamite" effect increased from 200% to 400% **"Immediate Fire Extinguisher" effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Double Dragon (Nate)" effect increased from 150% to 200% **"Cursed Sword/'Decursed' Sword/A Different Sword/Totally Free Non-Cursed Sword" effect changed from click damage to "Increase the effect of Double Dragon (both Natalie and Nate) by 10/25/50/100%" (220/250/300/400%) *Mister the Monkey **Mister the Monkey isn't doing a huge amount of DPS, so we replaced his self DPS loot with ones that decreases the cooldown of Magnify and increase the effect of his formation ability so he can keep up with Kaine. Mister also had an underpowered epic compared to the new classic Crusaders. **"Last Year's Bowler Hat/This Year's Bowler Hat/Slightly Dapper Bowler Hat/Over-the-top Bowler Hat" effect changed from self DPS to "Decreases the base cooldown of Magnify by 5/10/25/50%" **"Twiggy Cane/Perfectly Fine Cane/Investigator's Cane/Ancient Silver Cane of Walking" effect changed from self DPS to "Increase the effect of Follow the Leader by 10/25/50/100%" (22/25/30/40%) **The base gold-find effect of "Follow the Leader" has been decreased from 25% to 20% **"Spongy Toy" effect increased from 20% to 40% *Pete the Carny **We increased the value of Pete's epics to be in line with classic Crusaders **"Pair of Spiked Clown Shoes" effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Hilarious Spiked Boxing Glove" effect increased from 200% to 400% *Wendy the Witch **We increased the value of Wendy's epics to be in line with classic Crusaders **"Nimbus 2000" effect increased from 200% to 400% **"Nimbus 2000" (golden epic) effect increased from 300% to 600% **"Magnificent Cauldron" effect increased from 20% to 40% **"All-Seeing Apple" effect increased from 200% to 400% *Jack O'Lantern **We increased the value of Jack's epics to be in line with classic Crusaders **"Galondrial's Light" effect increased from 20% to 40% *RoboTurkey **When we originally designed RoboTurkey we forgot to include Firestorm in his kit. Since the majority of RoboTurkey's damage came from his formation ability, we've replaced one of his self DPS upgrades with a Firestorm equivalent and replaced his self DPS loot with one that decreases its cooldown, much like the Princess's new gear. **"Chromium Tail Covert" self DPS upgrade replaced with "Heat Vents", which unlocks the Firestorm active ability **"Bargain-bin Mystery Chip/Dated Multi-use Computer Chip/Next Gen TurkeyTech Motherboard/Quantum Computer Chip" effect changed from self DPS to "Decreases the base cooldown of Firestorm by 5/10/25/50%" **"Diamond-Infused Future-Alloy Plate" effect increased from 20% to 40% *Momma Kaine **Momma Kaine doesn't do much DPS on her own, so we've replaced her self DPS loot with something potentially more useful (increase the effect of her slow) **"High-intensity Laser Pointer/Microwave Heat-Ray/Phased-Energy Rectifier/Nano-Disintegrator Raygun" effect changed from self DPS to "Increases the effect of Stasis Beam by 10/25/50/100%" (28/31/38/50%) **"200X Zoom Cortex-linked Goggles of Inquiry" effect increased by 20% to 40% *RoboSanta **We increased the value of Santa's epics to be in line with classic Crusaders **"Christmas Cannon 2000" effect increased from 20% to 40% *Frosty the Snowman **We increased the value of Frosty's epics to be in line with classic Crusaders **"Platinum Pauldrons of Frostbite" effect increased from 20% to 40% **"Caroller's Scarf of Song and Dance" effect increased from 200% to 400% *Queen Siri **Siri's golden epic was underpowered compared to other golden epics. This has been remedied. We've also changed her pillow to function the same as other ability cooldown items (multiplier instead of flat cooldown), which makes it a little more powerful. **Golden Epic power increased to 60% **"Moth-eaten Pillow/Dusty Pillow/Cushy Sitting Pillow/Magic Pillow of Effortless Travel" effect changed from flat cooldown reduction to percentage ability cooldown (5/10/25/50%) January 26th, 2016 Tuesday Version 0.46 ;New Talents! :;Features: *Spent idols now still contibute DPS and Gold Find, a change from before when they did not. This will result in a small DPS/Gold Find increase if you'd bought the previously existing talents. *Added the ability to respec your talents. Costs 10% of your total Idols, unless you have a free respec. We've included 3 free respecs for all players as part of this push. *The objective "I like Potatoes" has been updated to not include Talent Bonuses as well as Idol Bonuses. *Added new achievements related to Talents. *We've added eight new Talents to all three Talent trees: *;Active Tree: **Tier 1: Time-o-rama - Timed abilities last longer (5% per point, up to 100%; applies to Click-o-rama, Simba's Pride, Gold-o-rama, Royal Command, and Alchemy) **Tier 2: Endurance Training - Buffs last longer (10% per point, up to 200%; applies to all buffs) *;Passive Tree: **Tier 1: Passive Criticals - Each 1% of Critical Click Chance increases DPS (1% per point, up to 50%) **Tier 1: Surplus Cooldown - Each 1% of Cooldown over max increases DPS (0.25% per point, up to 12.5%) **Tier 2: Overenchanted - Enchantment point effectiveness increased (20% per point, up to 1000%) **Tier 2: Set Bonus - Crusaders with all 3 equipment slots filled do more DPS (20% per point, up to 1000%) **Tier 2: Sharing is Caring - Crusaders in the same bench slot share more EP (5% per point, up to 70%; additive instead of multiplicitive, so maxed out 100% of EP is shared) *;Utility Tree: **Tier 1: Scavenger - Gold found in silver chests increased (10% per point, up to 500%) January 27th, 2016 Wednesday Version 0.47 ;Blood Bowl Event! :;Features: *Added Blood Bowl event. Runs until February 8th at Noon PST. *New in this event: **Two new Crusaders that swap with Sasha and Artaxes. **Free play is once again accessible after recruiting both Crusaders. **Three bonus objectives for Jeweled Chests. **All three bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders. *Added a new Golden Epic card for the new Drizzle the Dark Elf Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Blood Bowl Jeweled Chests for real money. *Changed the name of the "Simba's Pride" ability to "Savage Strikes" *Updated the description of the "Sharing is Caring" talent to be more explicit about which value it affects See Also Category:News Archives